


Other Half

by Wesley



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tron Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesley/pseuds/Wesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clu has never had sex before. And now he's about to do it with a User. For this <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tronkinkmeme/3162.html?thread=1874010#t1874010">prompt</a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tronkinkmeme">tronkinkmeme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Half

Disclaimer: Sadly, none of these characters are mine. Much thanks to Vangelis for the beautiful music that helped me write this! I apologize for the abundant angst

 

 

He wasn’t blind; it was impossible not to see the way Kevin looked at Tron. The glow he gave Tron whenever he'd said something pleasing, subtly smirking, his eyes glossing. The ease with which they conversed, laughed, _touched_ was something Clu longed to experience. Clu never quite received the same emotional responses from his user. There was something in Kevin’s gaze, an uncertainty that shot straight to Clu’s soul. Like he was a foreign being in need of constant surveillance. What he wouldn’t do to illicit one of Kevin’s ringing laughs, to have Kevin touch his shoulder, even briefly. He moaned in frustration, rubbing himself through the black fabric.

Perhaps he'd recognized the imperfections in his creation, in himself. Was it disgust then? Clu was painfully aware of his movements around his user, rigidly directing every movement, carefully choosing every response to avoid disappointing his creator. He could not deny the urges he felt around Kevin, shocking as they were. So he'd settled for relieving himself in the quiet hours of the night, pretending his own hand was Kevin’s. He could only imagine what that would be like. Would he even be able to handle such a thing? Clu had resolved to confront his creator, sometime…So much pent up frustration and desire was bound to surface eventually and he was determined to do it with some self-control. He’d imagined several scenarios countless times, replaying them over and over like a scene from a movie. How to confront him? The scenarios quickly turned to fantasies, which left him shuddering, alone in the night, grief replacing his lust. The exact mechanics of physical love were unfamiliar to him but he was sure pleasing Kevin was something that would come naturally. Drifting off to sleep he imagined once again his user’s warm embrace holding him close as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

*******

 

Clu trembled visibly as he entered Kevin’s room after a brief knock. Kevin stood, his back towards him, staring out the large window overlooking the grid. Turning at the sound of Clu’s entrance he smiled. Clu suddenly found it very difficult to breathe.

“Hey man.” Kevin grinned, raised his half eaten apple to his lips, biting noisily, juice running down his chin. His easy going expression seemed a permanent fixture on his face. Clu wanted nothing more than to hold Kevin down and lick his face. Kevin’s eyebrows rose at Clu’s awkward silence, the alarmed look on his face.

Try to act normal. Say something. Now! Say something, for God’s sakes. Kevin approached with his usual saunter, arms raised to embrace him. Then his warm arm was around Clu’s shoulder and Clu wondered if he would be able to continue enduring this unbearable punishment.  
  
“You alright?” Kevin laughed, shaking Clu slightly.

“Where’s Tron?” He blurted quickly. Clu could kill himself. Kevin was asking about him and he had to turn the subject back to Tron. It was clear he was all Kevin cared about.

“Out.” Kevin shrugged casually, taking another bite of the damned, juicy apple. Clu stared, transfixed by Kevin’s glistening lips. He quickly slipped out from underneath the warm arm on his shoulder, stepping to the window to compose himself. Each day was exponentially harder than the last. He assessed the thickness of the glass, unsure if he could successfully throw himself through it. The couch fabric rustled behind him; Kevin was seated. Good, that would make this easier…maybe, probably not.

“Clu?”

He arranged his features to look as emotionless as possible and turned to his maker. There was genuine concern in Kevin’s face. He was taken aback for a moment before quickly dismissing the possibility that his user regarded him as something more than a tool. Assessing his options he determined sitting down would be best. Avoiding Kevin’s gaze he walked to couch opposite of his love, the creator, the user, the sun and the moon. Kevin cocked his head, worried by Clu’s obvious discomfort.

Clu swallowed dryly. Now or never. Maybe Kevin would have him derezzed; this provided minute comfort. It felt like he was choking. It was clear to Kevin that Clu was not going to open up easily about whatever it was that was bothering him.

“Alright man, whatever it is that’s bothering you, it’s nothing that can’t be solved with a few drinks.” How Clu wished that was true. Kevin laughed uneasily, unsure of how to break the silence. “C’mon. Let’s go for a walk.” He set the half eaten apple on the table. Clu met his gaze slowly, his brow furrowed in confusion. How long had it been since the two of them had walked the grid together alone? Actually, such a thing had never occurred. Not without Tron. He’d never been granted such an intimate moment.

“Without Tron?”

Kevin laughed uneasily. His smile warped into a look of concern and bewilderment. “Uhh yeah man. Did something happen with Tron?”

Clu’s head hung in uncertainty, unsure of how to proceed. “You’re never apart.” Clu whispered. Kevin’s eyes narrowed with incomprehension. He leaned toward Clu, concerned by his programs baffling behavior.

“Clu, what- ”

“Have you… ever wanted something? But you weren’t sure how to ask for it? Because…because it wasn’t yours to ask for?”

Kevin shook his head slightly, frowning, still not grasping the meaning behind Clu’s words. He reached his hand sympathetically toward his friend.

“Clu I-” Any comprehension of speech disappeared as Clu grasped his wrist, raised his hand, and slowly sucked a finger into his mouth. Kevin gaped, his mouth slightly open. Clu didn’t look away; this was probably the last time he would see his user. He would surely be destroyed for this. This was fucking worth it, to see Kevin momentarily vulnerable, because of _him_ , no one else. His heart hammered painfully in his chest. Choking back a sob he sucked a second finger into his mouth, massaging it slowly with his tongue. Comprehension swept over Kevin’s face. The sympathy he felt for his program was overwhelming. Here was his creation, clearly conflicted and in need, attempting to seduce him. He had to admit, it was working. The hand pulled away; Clu braced himself for the blow. Instead, Kevin’s hand rested gently on his cheek. A small sob broke from Clu’s throat.

Kevin looked at him like he never had before. The adoration and lust that burned there made him squirm uncontrollably.

“My beautiful Clu. You’ve been suffering haven’t you?” The thumb stroking across his cheek made it difficult to reply. Kevin closed the distance between them. Fingers wound gently through his hair; a thumb ran across his lower lip. Clu started to panic; he had never dreamed Kevin would respond this way. He quickly realized that he had idea how to carry out his request. “Breathe man.” Kevin smiled his brilliant smile and Clu couldn’t help but smile back. His user petted him gently, whispering sweet words in his ear. Kevin’s warm breathe sent chills throughout his system. The fingers entwined in his hair pulled his neck back, exposing his throat to warm, soft lips. The only sound filling the room was Clu’s soft murmurs of pleasure. He became uncomfortably hard under Kevin’s attention. A hand found itself on the inside of his thigh; he jumped in surprise.

“Easy.”

“Kevin.” His voice was no more than a sigh but it resonated with such need Kevin felt himself subconsciously pressing himself closer to Clu.

“Yeah baby?” Clu gasped. His creator’s affection was beyond any fantasy he could have ever invented. His eyes stung; blinking back tears he reached toward Kevin’s groin. Kevin moaned, grinding into his palm. Encouraged by Kevin’s reaction he rubbed fervently, eager to learn from the creator’s every movement. Lustful eyes watch him with such intensity he couldn’t stop an intense shudder from coursing through his entire body. Clu’s insecurities rapidly set in; what if he couldn’t finish what he’d started? He trembled uncertainly under Kevin’s gaze, fingers shaking, breathe uneven. He was met with a reassuring smile and a soft kiss.

“It’s okay.” The smell of Kevin’s skin was making it rather difficult to think.

“I…”

“Hmm?” Kevin nuzzled his neck, planting a trail of kisses along his jaw.

“I wa-want you.” He can feel the lips on his skin shaping into a smile.

“I want you too.” These words only add to Clu’s growing suspicion that he’s dreaming. He shifted uncomfortably under Kevin’s touch, pulling away. Kevin withdrew patiently waiting for his lovely, perfect creation to express his needs. Clu’s fantasy was becoming a reality, but his inexperience would surely cause his user to turn away. Embarrassment was not the right word, mortified was certainly more appropriate. Avoiding Kevin’s gaze he racked his brain for something intelligent to say. A hand turned his face back to Kevin’s earnest eyes.

“What is it? Don’t be afraid.” His tone had a soothing quality. Clu choked, trying desperately to find his voice.

“I. I find myself unsure of how to proceed.” Much to Clu’s surprise Kevin burst into laughter. Clu’s shocked expression quickly quelled his amusement.

“It’s okay love.” He stroked Clu’s face eagerly. His expression was serious now. “Are you saying you’ve never been with anyone before?” Clu nodded slowly. “Nothing to be embarrassed about man.”

“Can you show me?” Any second Kevin was going to pull away, disgusted with his program’s naivety; Clu could feel it. Leaning in to brush his lips against Clu’s ear Kevin whispered “Oh I’ll show you honey.” A warm tongue snaked across the shell of his ear; his eyes rolled back into his head. And then Kevin was gone. The emptiness was startling. Kevin thought Clu’s expression was much like that of a child whose favorite toy is snatched away hastily. Hovering over the wide-eyed beauty he extended a hand towards the perplexed program. Clu did not hesitate.

He could never have imagined how easily the scenario played out, now being led to a large bed about to be fucked by his creator. The electricity flowed through their clasped hands with ease; a mutual give and take. Dropping Clu’s hand Kevin crawled lazily across the sheets, turning to flash a seductive grin. He patted the bed, urging Clu to join him. Clu scrambled quickly onto the bed and into the lap of his user. Kevin’s pleased grin filled him with immense pride; he would do whatever it took to earn that smile.

“You look so beautiful.” Kevin’s full body appraisal made Clu immensely aware of himself. Warm hands ran lazily across his chest. His hips couldn’t help but buck uncontrollably in his users lap. Then Kevin’s hands were on his hips, encouraging his thrusting, directing his movements to rub their clothed groins together. Loud moans and gasps reverberated off the surrounding walls. It took Clu a moment to realize he was making those sounds, primal grunts and curses. His grip on Kevin’s shoulder had to be hurting him but there was no protest. In an instant he was pinned on his back, hands held firmly above his head, Kevin’s full weight engulfing him.

“Mmm. Nhhnnn.” Clu’s moaned wantonly, writing underneath Kevin’s hard erection. Kevin’s had just about enough of the no-skin contact. With a few presses of Kevin’s fingers against the fabric Clu and Kevin were laying flesh against flesh. To Kevin’s surprise he felt incredibly vulnerable under Clu’s studying gaze. Fingertips grazed his collarbone, trailing down to his belly and stopping…so close. Clu hesitated. A hand gently covered over his own, urging him downward.

“Touch me.” Kevin demanded. Clu gulped and did as he was told. Kevin’s head was thrown back as Clu’s hand pumped gently.

“Wow.” A small murmur of wonder escaped Clu's mouth. 

Kevin can’t help but chuckle, reaching down to entwine their tongues together. The warmth disappeared as Kevin tongued his way down Clu’s chest, stopping to bite a hip, then pausing above a very stiff, aching cock. In one swift movement the world becomes right. There was nothing before this. Before this warmth engulfing his length, sucking, teasing.

“Oh…my...guh-” He’s in Kevin’s throat and it’s so fucking natural and easy. His body told him to thrust so he did. He’s fucking his user’s throat and his creator is enjoying it. Clu felt a great need to thank him but that could wait. With a final lick to the head of his weeping cock Kevin was hovering above him, hands splayed above his shoulders. Just inches from his face was salvation. Pulling him down for a kiss he took a risk, rolling Kevin onto his back. This earned him a smile, a good sign that he’s moving in the right direction. Brushing his lips against Kevin’s chest seems like a good place to start. Taking a nipple into his mouth he sucked the hardened flesh, biting gently. Running his cheek down the muscular stomach he stopped at a small nook in his hip, breathing in the intoxicating scent coming off Kevin’s skin.

They laid like this for a while. Flynn stroked his hair, Clu nuzzled the warm flesh beneath him. With an uncertain final look at Kevin Clu took the hard cock into his mouth. The smoothness of the shaft was quite pleasing. It felt right in his mouth. His tongue tasted all the different parts of Kevin, finding each part more enjoyable than the last. He worked the shaft earnestly, taking a final breathe before easing it slowly into his throat.

“Fuck, Clu.” The fingers held him still for just a moment before encouraging him to go deeper. Slowly they fell into a rhythm, user and program working together in perfect harmony. And Clu was suddenly sure that he was made to do this. Pleasing his creator was all he would live for from now till his last cycle. Flynn’s breath came out in harsh pants and it’s music to Clu’s ears. The hands in his hair slowed him, pulling him to Kevin’s lips. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, mouths crushing together perfectly. Clu stopped to marvel at the flushed skin, the kiss-swollen lips of his creator. His brows furrowed slightly.

“You’re _pretty_.” Clu marveled, as if seeing Kevin for the first time. Kevin’s peels of laughter rang through the air.

“You look pretty amazing yourself, those beautiful lips over my cock.”

Clu thought for a moment before smiling sheepishly. “But they’re _your_ lips.” Kevin was struck Clu’s newfound humor.

“Did- did you just make a joke Clu?”

Clu shrugged slightly. He'd pleased his user, he didn't know why or how but that was of little difference. Kevin wrapped his fingers around Clu’s neck, pulling him down to whisper in his ear.

“They look much better on you. But I think I’d what I’d really like,” he paused, watching Clu’s face, so earnest to please him, “is to hear them screaming my name. Let me love you.” Clu nodded fervently, not really knowing what he’s agreeing to, not really caring either. Kevin shifted him on his back, stroking his cock a few more times. “I’m gonna make you feel so good baby.” Then Kevin was gone, sliding off the bed, walking towards the bathroom. Clu misses the contact but he can’t deny it’s a beautiful thing watching Kevin Flynn walk away naked. After a minute of rustling noises in the other room Kevin returns, bottle in hand. Settling himself between Clu’s legs he slicked a finger substantially with liquid. He looked seriously at Clu.

“Relax, I won’t hurt you but you have to trust me.” Clu nodded zealously and was rewarded with a kiss to his forehead. With a small nod Kevin slipped the first finger in slowly. Clu marveled at the intrusive feeling, trying his best to completely relax himself. It’s neither painful nor pleasurable. Well, slightly pleasurable as it’s Kevin’s finger that’s inside _him_ . A second finger is added and Clu is still oddly calm. “Good,” Kevin praises. The fingers are stretching him, pressing into every inch, thrusting slowly. Clu can’t help but thrust back. “You like that baby?” Unable to speak Clu nods weakly in response. Watching Clu fuck his fingers is more than Kevin can bear.

“I’m going to fuck you now Clu. Fuck you so good.” Pressing himself against Clu’s entrance he leans down to kiss him one more time.

“Please.” Clu’s eyes are wild with need. Kevin nodded and slid slowly into the program beneath him. The sheer heat tests Kevin’s willpower; he would not to come yet, not till his lover screamed his name. And suddenly Clu wasn’t sure why he was ever jealous of Tron. It was so clear now that he had something Tron would never have. He was the other half of his maker; they fit together in a way that no other two people could. His newfound revelation only added to the high. Kevin’s long, slow thrusts were agony.

“Please.” Clu begged shamelessly.

“Please what, Clu?”

“Fuck me. Faster, please Kevin.” He’d never heard anything more beautiful. Obliging the program he held nothing back. Pounding into Clu was the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of eternity. Clu gripped frantically at Kevin’s back, digging his nails deeper with each intense thrust. Angling his hips slightly he brushed Clu’s prostate over and over. Electricity shot through every part of Clu’s being. Strangled moans and gasped were all he could manage and that’s all Kevin could ask for. Taking Clu into his hand he pumped in time with his thrusts. Clu stared fearfully into Kevin’s eyes, trembling, feeling his impending release.

“Come Clu. Come for me.”

“Kevin!” One more thrust and Clu came harder than he ever though possible, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream, every cell overflowing with hot energy. Kevin marveled at his beautiful program, climaxing violently beneath him but was quickly overtaken by his own orgasm as Clu tightened around him. Spilling into Clu was the only thing he could comprehend, the only thing that had ever felt so right. They both lay still for a few moments, panting and trembling. Kevin went to pull himself from Clu’s body only to be stopped by urgent hands.

“Wait. Just a little longer. Please?” Kevin kissed him gently collapsing on Clu with exhaustion. Clu couldn’t bear to have Kevin pull away; for once he was complete. Stroking Flynn’s hair he let a few silent tears escape in complete bliss. “I love you Kevin Flynn.” Kevin breathing was slow; he was quickly falling asleep.

“...love you too man.” He managed to murmur before slipping under. Clu laid quietly for a while, listening to Kevin’s deep breathing, feeling his body rise and fall. For once he didn’t want to fall asleep, this reality could have easily been an illusion. Kevin shifted slightly, burying his face into Clu’s shoulder, sighing deeply. Clu smiled. Alright, he was pretty sure that had really happened. With Kevin still inside him he was able to completely relax for the first time in his life. Slowly the heaviness of sleep weighed upon his senses. He instinctively tightened his grip on his creator and fell into unconsciousness, for the first time sleeping deeply, dreaming of absolutely nothing.


End file.
